More Tales Of Leo
by ainmals1
Summary: Leo learns that his family and friends are having nightmares about their biggest fears. Can he help them out?


**Hi everyone here is the next TMNT story. This story will be about everyone but Leo having nightmares about their biggest fears, I hope you like it.**

* * *

More Tales Of Leo

Down in the sewers, Leo had just gotten out of his room and stretched his arms out, once he made his way to the kitchen he saw no one was there; he found it pretty odd his Parents always got up before anyone else did, he shrugged, he could make himself some breakfast, while Leo was eating he saw Chanda, Splinter, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey come in but they looked tired.

"Good morning everyone," said the blue clad turtle.

"Good morning," his family said mumbling.

"Are you guys alright? You look tired," Leo asked concerned.

"Not really, I had a nightmare about you guys turning evil," said Mikey.

"I had a nightmare too, April and Casey fell off of a cliff," said Donnie.

"I had a nightmare also about myself as my own enemy," said Raph.

"My nightmare was Splinter falling off of a high building," Chanda said.

"My nightmare was losing all of you," Splinter said.

Leo couldn't believe what he had just heard, his family were all having nightmares about their greatest fears he on the other hand was fine.

After breakfast Leo's shell cell rang, he answered it, "hello," he said.

"Hey Leo, it's April," April's voice said.

"Hey April, how are you?" Leo asked.

"not so fine, I had a nightmare about me being left alone," April explained.

"that's terrible, what about Casey?" Leo inquired.

"He had a nightmare about being strapped down and about to get jabbed by a sharp needle," explained April.

"That's bad too, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Master Splinter, and Chanda have been having nightmares as well but I'm fine," Leo said.

"I'm glad for you, but that's not good about everyone else, Casey and I will be at the lair as soon as we can," said April.

"Thanks April," said Leo.

They both hung up. A little later April and Casey came to the lair, they saw that their friends were not training not that it surprised them.

"We heard you guys had nightmares too, what were they about?" Casey asked.

"Mine was about me being my worst enemy," Raph said.

"Mine was about losing you guys in death," Donnie said nervously.

"Mine was about my family going evil on me," Mikey said shaking.

"Mine was losing my family in death," said Splinter.

"Mine was about Splinter falling off of a high building," said Chanda.

"What about you guys?" Donnie asked.

"Mine was about me being left alone," April said in fear.

"And mine about me being strapped down and I was about to get jabbed with a giant needle," Casey said shivering.

"Ooh, that is deep," said Raph.

"I can help you guys face your fears, just like Master Splinter taught us," Leo said.

"How?" Mikey asked.

"Tell yourself this isn't real and save the ones who are in danger," Leo said.

Everyone thought about what Leo told them once they had the nightmares again they will do as he say.

"Thank you Leonardo for advice," said Chanda.

"I am so proud of you my son," said Splinter.

"Thanks for that bro," said Mikey.

"That will make me feel better, thanks Leo," said Donnie.

"I'll do what you say bro, thanks," said Raph.

"Thank you for being helpful Leo," said April.

"Yeah buddy, April and I will do as you say," said Casey.

The two humans left the lair. The rest of the day Splinter trained the turtles until dinner, then it was time for bed. The next day when Leo go up he saw Splinter and Chanda in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Leonardo," Chanda said happily.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Leo asked.

"Much better Leonardo, I faced my nightmare by saving you all from harm," said Splinter.

"And I faced my fear by saving Splinter," said Chanda.

Then Raph, Donnie, and Mikey came in looking more awake.

"Good morning, I faced my nightmare by saying you were all my family and families never turn back on you," said Mikey.

"I faced my nightmare by saving April and Casey," said Donnie.

"And I faced my nightmare by saying my dark side isn't real," said Raph.

"Well done everyone," said Leo.

The blue clad turtle was glad his family had faced their nightmares.

After finishing breakfast Leo shell cell rang again.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey Leo it's April, I faced my nightmare by saving myself," said April.

"What about Casey?" Leo asked.

"He face his nightmare by saying this isn't real," said April.

"That's very good," said Leo.

"Thanks for helping us Leo," said April.

"Don't mention it," said Leo.

They both hung up.

"Leonardo please come in the living room I want to share something with you and your brothers!" Chanda called.

Leo headed for the living room.

"What do you want to tell us about Chanda?" Leo asked.

"You remember when we went to meet Ruth's family?" Chanda inquired.

"Yeah, what about it?" Raph asked.

"Well it was my idea to, so Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo could have girlfriends," Chanda explained.

The turtles smiled at their Mother.

"That was a really good idea Chanda," said Donnie.

"Yeah, you should be a matchmaker," said Mikey.

"I feel like I already am," said Chanda.

Leo was glad to finally hear what Chanda did but was happier that his family faced their nightmares so they would all be healthy and better in the morning thanks to him.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story I hope you enjoyed it. Yeah I know it wasn't long enough but it was the best I could do. The next story will be about Raph wishing he was the oldest and the leader of his family.**


End file.
